Si no fueras Mortífago,entonces¿Qué serías?
by Eamane y Gilraen
Summary: YA ACTUALIZÉ! 3ER CAPITULO ARRIBA! tiene de todo menos..reviews! rr, no me fallen..yo nunca lo haría XD
1. Default Chapter

**_SI NO FUERAS MORTÍFAGO, ENTONCES.... ¿QUÉ SERÍAS?_**  
**Summary: hola! Aquí vuelve la loca de Gilraen con un nuevo fic ( espero que sea mejor que el anterior) que lo disfruten déjenme review's ¿que pasaria si los mortifagos quisieran ser zapateros o cantantes? ¡¡entrevistare a los mortifagos! r/r **

Hola! Mi nombre es Sabrina Rindwotch y estoy entre mortifagos para hacer entrevistas en exclusiva que nunca nadie ajeno a este fic sabra ( aunque seguramente salga en el Profeta ¬¬) .Nos movemos entre tumbas... alli, Wormtail , (vieja rata traidora fuma-porros .. no al porro!!XD) atando a Harry en la tumba del padre de Voldemort ¡madre mia, que grande esta este chico! Cada dia esta mas alto ¡los años pasan tan deprisa..!..snif...snif bueno, pasamos de largo porque sino me voy a poner a llorar... uno de los mortifagos se acerca a nosotros, ¡que pasa,colega!... ah,que vienes a mandarme a la mierda ¬¬U vale,si,ahora mismo cojo un tren con ese destino... si,pues eso... te vienes conmigo? Si? Ve a comprar los billetes... asirius. Ese era Goyle,esta tonto el pobre... pero yo creo que le gusta Lucius, porque ultimamente estan muy unidos... eso hay que investigarlo. Empezamos con la entrevista ¡ hola lucius!queri hacerte una pregunta **Sabrina agarra a Lucius de un brazo y lo sienta en una tumba** tu, si no fueras mortifago, que serias?Lucius se queda pensando. pasa un cuarto de hora, saco mi sandwitch, y cuando le pego un bocado me responde  
-Bueno, yo... se acerca a mí y me susurra siempre quise ser heladero ambulante en los partidos de Quidditch...  
– Por qué? contengo la risa lo mas que puedo; me pongo la bolsa de las papas( abierta)en la boca,suelto la risa,y( sin darme cuenta de que está llena), la exploto Ô.Ô uy! Llueven papas...que curioso,verdad?  
-..Bueno,porque asi tendria una excusa para estamparle a algun crio un helado en la cara =u=  
-oO?? Oh, que divertido! Bueno,gracias,eh? Hasta otra. Sigo caminando y me encuentro a Bellatrix. Hola, Bellatrix! una pregunta chiquita... Sí, bien, sabes que llueven papas?

-¬¬ esa era la pregunta?? se va pero la agarro de la manga  
- no,la pregunta es: si no fueras mortifaga, entonces, que serias? Bellatrix se sonroja  
- que pregunta mas estupida... se acerca a mi oido yo queria ser la bruja mala de los cuentos muggles,pero lei 20 cuentos y todos acaban igual,sabes? Siempre se cargan a la mala...;; Pero bueno  
-U muchas gracias,bellatrix, quieres decirle algunas palabras a Sirius?  
– Si..q nos veremos las caras y... le mandare un beso!QUE NOOOOOO! Que Sueño con matarle yo misma! El curso q viene

-Vale,pues asirius. Ay... me entra hambre...qué pasó con mis papas??Tenía que haber cogido alguna de la lluvia de antes...Hablamos con crabbe: HO-LA, CRA-BBE! Me entiendes???? pronuncio cada silaba

-U¬¬ Hablas mal el inglés?  
– No, te queria hacer una pregunta...si no fueras mortifago, qué serías??

-...Una lavadora. Siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero claro, mis padres no eran ni lavadora ni reloj ( NdA: lavar hora,se entiende,no?'...¬¬vale, era un chiste malo...)  
– -n por que una lavadora? (que sueño mas tonto...en fin, ya saben lo q dicen en el chiste: los hombres con como las lavadoras: sin un polvo no funcionan XD) Muchas gracias...mira, tienes un botón suelto!vete al taller mecan...digo, a tu casa a coserloUU Asirius. Caminamos dejando atrás a Crabbe ,to flipao( tiene alma de frigorifico XD) y nos encontramos con Nott.hola, buenas, estoy haciendo una pregunta a los mortifagos. Si no fueses mortifago, qué serias?  
–kajhdihlfdrheoiukcnleijjklxhnlk ..... lo dice tan bajo que no le oigo, y el hecho de que apriete los dientes lo empeora  
-Como dices?  
– quisieraserdirectordeuncircodepulgas....  
–O .O..XDDDD..por..por...no puedo contener la risapor que?  
– No, esque de pequeño tenia una granja de pulgas, y les propuse un reto guiness, y les dije que montaria un circo con ellas...por qué te alejas de mi??

-U la entrevista ha terminado. Asirius..ya me duelen los pies de caminar...quiero papas¬¬..O.Ô ahi va! Profesor Snape! Queria hacerle una p....( PRE-GUN-TA, capish? No lo que algunos de ustedes piensan..(paja X3))Snape se escabulle ..bueno,seguiremos caminando...caminando entre las tumbas,lalalala, mil mortifagos habia, uh uh uh, Harry estaba acorralado,lalalala, to's lo habian apresado, uh uh uh... miren quienes vienen! Dolohov y Lestrange .donde dejaste a Bellatrix? Me la encontre antes... les voy a hacer una pregunta: si no fuesen mortifagos, que serian?  
-¡pareja! Acabamos de salir del armario!( NdA: como Snape en la tercera peliXD en clase de Lupin)

-TT pero..pero...y Bellatrix...no era tu mujer?

si,pero le explique que Antonin y yo nos queriamos casar.. ella y yo nos hemos separado, pero da igual.. mira, han llegado a lo mas interesante,estan torturando a Potter  
– vamos a verlo! Vienes,Sab?  
-eh...vale tiene pinta de ser divertido...uy, mira.. resiste el Imperius.. OO Snape! le agarro de un brazo ahora no te me escapas..! contenta a esto: si no fueras mortifago ( que de hecho no lo eres realmente) que serias?

-no me vas a sacar ninguna palabra,Rindwotch...  
-...saco un frasquito con Veritaserum (NdA: que no me tengan en cuenta lo que escriba, este es un fic de humor, pero les juro que Snape es uno de mis favoritos) **hago que Snape se la beba**si no fueras mortifago, que serias?  
-...bailarina!! . y dar saltitos como los hinkypunks y abrirme de piernas con elasticidad y elegancia

-XX... XDDDDDDDD y eso??  
– es que cuando saliera de Hogwarts queria bailar ballet, pero el Señor Oscuro me quito... me quito el tutú rosa!! El decia que queria que cantasemos opera,sabes? Y me quito mi tutu rosado para darme un smoquin ¬¬  
-..muchas gracias..ahora nos vamos con la sucia rata ¬¬ hola,Pet, una pregunta,si no fueras mortifago,que serias?...¿ que mierda haces?

-..Saldre por la letevision magica?HOLA MAMI! Mira, El Señor Oscuro me ha regalado esta mano de plata!  
- ¬¬responde o no te enfocamos (que chaval mas tonto)  
– eh..querria ser...TRAIDOR! y ya he cumplido,asi que mi sueño seria que Padfoot no me cogiera  
–U.U como lo sabia...bueno,gracias,nos vamos con el ultimo..Lord Voldemort! Hola, mi Lord, queria hacerle una pregunta: si no fuese el Señor Tenebroso,quien seria?  
-..repartidor de pizzas  
-Ôô por que?  
- ¬¬Upero bueno,y a ti que te importa?largo de aqui!  
-U aui nos despedimos... vale,ya, no me empujes..¡hasta pronto! Y recuerden: **_Sabrina Rindwotch, entrevistas para revistas y momentos para documentos_**! Buenas noches...;; quiero mis papas...-snif-


	2. Profesor, ¡ Dígame una tontería!

**_Profesor, ¡dígame una tontería!  
_**  
Hola! Aquí vuelve Sabrina con nuevas entrevistas! Hoy estamos en Hogwarts para preguntar a los profesores. Lo primero que nos encontramos la entrar en el castillo es, lógicamente.... el vestíbulo ¬¬. Subimos la Gran Escalinata, y nos dirigimos la primer piso: la clase de Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwit. Buenas noches, profesor. Estoy haciendo un programa en el que me tienen que decir una respuesta a esto: Profesor, dígame una a Fluffy en un hotdog  
-...Menuda tontería XD y de eso se trata...  
– si, claro, es...una tontería...solo una tontería graciosa, jeje  
– Gracias por contestarme. Asirius. Subimos un piso, vamos a Transformaciones( NdA: escuchenme, lectores: yo me quería basar en el juego de HP3 de la play 2 para las clases, pero es que no me acuerdo donde estaba cada clase U Gomen, Aredhel. Así que pondré una en cada piso, menos pociones, claro XD, o dos como mucho. Sigan leyendo) para visitar a Minerva McGonagall. Hola! Se puede?.. mira por donde! Esta aqui también un elfo doméstico.. ES DOBBY!...no, no te vayas, espera Sabrina le coge¬¬ espera, que luego te pregunto a tí. Profesora, puede responderme a algo?  
-..claro  
–Bien, profesora...¡digame una tontería!  
–hujm... Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegria y cosa buena,dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena, ehhhhh, Macarena, aaaahg! cantando y bailando dale a tu cuerp..?¿? ·.·...OO(NdA: ïsonrojo)..bueno, te basta?  
– si,claro, claro, pero siga bailando, mujer!! espero un rato y apago mi camara digital verás cuando lo vean mis hermanas XD lo van a tener que ver en el baño para no mearse en el salón ,jajajaj! ..bueno , Dobby, te toca a ti,...!! se ha escapado!  
– como no pudiste darte cuenta?  
– estaba poniendo bien el micro.. no se la oía bien cantar...XD a McGonagall se le empieza a notar un palpiteo en la sien¬c¬ eh... me voy..Subo al cuarto piso buenas, profesor Lupin!( el que da DCLO, como ustedes ya saben mejor q nadie )  
- hola Sabrina. Quieres que te enseñe una nueva criatura magica? Me la trajeron esta mañana.  
– no,gracias profesor, estoy trabajandoooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh -- QUE GRINDYLOW TAN MONO!..no le van a traer por casualidad algun dragon..?  
–eh..La semana que viene yo querría enseñarles a conbatir contra un dragon adulto estando solos, pero me parecio un poco abanzado para su edad, ademas, Dumbledore no me lo permitia...  
-babeando..q lastima.. bueno,venia a que me diera una respuesta  
–Sí  
–Profesor, ¡digame una tonteria!  
– Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas**_( atención: _**leer despacito la frase)  
–XD muy bueno!  
-...si todavía no te he dicho nada...;;  
- su frase me gustó mucho. No esta con usted canuto?  
– Shéee.. pero claro, me estaba cansando de él, cogi la pelotita mohosa que había en mi armario y se la tiré. La mala noticia es que rebotó y se salio por la ventana..El pobre cayó sobre unos zarzales... me señala hacia un rincón y veo a Sirius lleno de vendajes Oô pero Sirius,crei que ya te controlabas al ver juguetes para perros...eh..te puedo hacer una pregunta?? Dime una tonteria  
-¬¬ hum...Ojala a Sabrina le crezcan tentaculos y se case con el calamar gigante para que deje de ...MOLESTARME!....es que me duele ;;  
-..Bueno, hasta luego..me voy a Historia de la Magia hola profesor Binns..donde esta?...sale de la pizarra AH!  
– Si, srita Rindwotch?  
– vengo ha hacerle una pregunta...digo,a que me responda..¡digame una tontería!  
– Una tontería? Qué pregunta es esa? Las bromas las inventaron los Poltergeist en el Siglo XIV(NdA: eso salio de mi boca,entienden? Me lo inventé), Cuando todavía las mujeres eran las unicas que hacian las tareas domesticas, y cuando se hacia la quema de brujas. Tambien existio...  
--------------------------**_3 horas despues_**------------------------------------------  
-...y a partir de ahi los magos utilizamos elfos domesticos y la vida es mucho mas comoda. Convivir entre fantasmas, poltergeist, boggarts...  
–zzzzzzzzzz....suena la alarma de mi reloj magico POR SIRIUS! Se me fue el alma con James.. Gracias por tu respuesta. Asirius. Moody, despierta. Así mejor...nos vamos a la.. bostezo...a la torre de adivinacion. Buenas noches. Hay alguien?..Hola profesora Trelawney  
- en trance Y el señor Oscuro, con el traje de bailarina rosado de Snape, bailará sevillanas( ole ahi España) y tomara el té con Nagini...decias, niña?me aparto discretamente, y cuando llego a la puerta, me voy noto que nadie me sigue¬¬. Vuelvo a la clase por Moody, y nos vamos al despacho de Dumbledore. ..¿ cuál será la contraseña?...caca de vaca?...moco con coco?...ollas de p...no,no creo... tijeretas con agujetas? aparecen unas escaleras ¬¬ este hombre está pirao...hola profesor. Disculpe las molestias, solo contesteme a una pregunta: profesor,¡ digame una tontería!  
- lloverán caramelos de limón y en vez de chimeneas, un flotador!  
– xD muy bueno se abre la puerta y aparece Snape" nota mental: si es Snaposo, el de ojos llorosos, pelo grasiento y culo esponjoso! "  
-así que eras tú la que hacía tanto ruido  
– no, aquí el cámara con los cables. Una pregunta! Profesor, digame una tonteria!  
– esa si que es una tontería!  
- genial! Que chido! Ya me despido. Sabrina Rindwotch, entrevistas para revistas y momentos para documentos. ASIRIUS!


	3. Chaval, cual sería el castigo que le imp...

CHAVAL, ¿ CUAL SERÍA EL CASTIGO QUE LE HARÍAS SUFRIR A UN PROFESOR?

HOLA! Sabrina Rindwotch vuelve a la carga de nuevo en Hogwarts! Me fugué del ministerio para hacer las preguntas que muchos se cuestionan pero ninguno tiene huevos para realizarlas en público!.. quiero decir, es un trabajo, no piensen que me he fugado..!..Hoy preguntaremos a los alumnos! A ver..AH! DEAN, DEAN! VEN, CORRE..!!.....se fue...HERMIONE, HERMIONE, VEN, VEN! MIRA!... Sherezade, mi hermana, pasa por mi lado como si fuera invisible

Hola, Ojoloco! Como estas? Hoy no curras?  
-¬¬ a ver, niña, ven para acá! la agarro ¿ cual sería el castigo que le harías sufrir a un profesor?  
– hum...no se, así, de repente... Haría que McGonagall bailara canciones de la peli "Moulin Rouge", jaja!  
– Ah! Pues eso me recuerda... saco la cámara digital y le enseño a McGonagall bailando la Macarena  
- jajaja! Pero bueno, tu haces entrevistas o es un programa de cámaras ocultas??XD  
– oye, que lo hizo a voluntad propia!  
-xD ya, seguro, jiji  
- ¬¬ que si niña, que me olvides...vamos Moody. Oh, no, ahí está Colin Creevey...XX evítale, Moody, evít.... CORREEEE!!! hechan a correr, y los q estaban en el corredor se nos quedan mirando  
-...hacen que tenga sentido lo de corredor ...U nah, mi hermana, ehehehe...¬¬  
-------------------------------**_  
_**-UU uf...a ver quien hay por aquí... Peeves! me respondes a una pregunta? Peeves me hace una pedorreta...si, muy chistoso, jaja, ahora me contestas? Bien: ¿ cual sería tu castigo a uno de los componentes de el profesorado de este colegio?  
-....¡tirar a Filch a un bosque lleno de ghoudracks salvajes, furiosos y hambrientos! Jajajaj!  
-....en primer lugar: Filch NO ES un profesor, en segundo, que seguramente no sería tan estúpido para que le llevases, y en tercero, de donde sacas un bosque con ghoudracks? SI SEGURAMENTE NI SIQUIERA PODRÍAS ACERCARTE A 3 METROS!...adiós.( NdA: los Ghoudracks son unas criaturas mágicas inventadas por mi hermana Eámanë, aki está su ficha:  
**TIPO DE CRIATURA**: Ghoudrack  
**CLASE**: Mamíferos  
**ORDEN**: Carnívoros  
**FAMILIA:** Equinos  
**MEDIDAS Y PESO**: De 1'50 m a 2 m de longitud, y sus alas pueden llegar a medir 5 m. Suelen pesar de 250kg a 300kg.  
**HÁBITAT**: Vive en el corazón de las selvas tropicales, en Ecuador, pero soporta cualquier temperatura.  
**ALIMENTACIÓN Y COSTUMBRES**: Son criaturas solitarias. Para cazar a su víctima, el ghoudrack la mira a los ojos, y crea alucinaciones para confundirla, haciéndola creer que él mismo es otra criatura a la que la presa más teme ( algo así como el boggart, pero psicológicamente), y la hace morir de pánico, porque inmoviliza sus miembros. Adoran las calabazas, lo cual hace que se arriesgue por ese manjar.  
**REPRUDUCCIÓN**: La gestación dura 7 meses. Luego nacen una o dos crías, pesan 2 kg y carecen de alas hasta el primer año, y a partir de ahí empiezan desarrollándoseles  
**CURIOSIDADES**: Si el ghoudrack se deja tocar ( cosa poco común), se experimenta la sensación de tocar fuego, aunque no te quema la piel, ya que la criatura está cubierta de pelo Sólamente, pero que mantiene muy bien el calor. Tienen un pelo negro brillante y muy suave al tacto. En la época de cría( abril-mayo) los ghoudrack hembra se juntan en manadas de 6 o 7 inquilinos para protegerse mutuamente de los ataques de los grifos, que no rechazan un bocado como ese. Las garras sólo las utilizan para desgarrar la carne, y evitan a los seres humanos ocultándose en las sombras.  
Estas criaturas no duermen, si no que permanecen quietas para almacenar energía, mientras el macho Alfa se queda vigilando.)  
– Caminamos por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin rumbo fijo....NO ME LO CREO! SI SON LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY! Hola, Fred, hola, George! me podéis contestar a unas preguntas?

-Claro, Sab, para qué estamos?  
- bien: cual sería el castigo que le asignaríais a uno de los la varita, guardármela, y abandonarles en el centro de un laberinto gigante con todo tipo de bichos y trampas, a ver como salían, jaja!  
–Fred...?  
-...Dejarles colgados bocabajo de las escobas, a unos 30 metros del suelo, en ropa interior y cantando chihuahua, jajajajajja!!! Na,nananana, chihuahua! Nanananana, chihuahua..!!  
–XDDDD jaajjaja, que imaginaciones las vuestras...muchísimas gracias. Hasta otra...Vislumbro a lo lejos un grupo de...tres personas.. ANDA! si es Draco Mortiëns Nunquam Hechizandus! Camina con Crabbe el Gordo y Goyle el Bobo...Los muros mas feos que ha tenido en su Historia Hogwarts! Decidme, qué castigo le pondríais a los profesores? Goyle y Crabbe se quedan en silencio...Crabbe empieza a buscar petróleo...¬¬ atención, telespectadores, parece que les cuesta arrancar...son demasiadas cosas que asimilar!es..UNA FRASE! HORROR!..  
-...mi padre tiene un jardín de pollos lilas...  
- ¬¬Calla, Rindwotch..a ver: El castigo que le pondría a Lupin sería el de permanecer a 1 metro del sauce boxeador con el hechizo inmóvilus, y sin varita,huajajajajaja!  
-....mi padre tiene un jardín de pollos lilas...  
-¬¬ que si, que muy bien...adiós. Vámonos. Hola Hannah, me puedes responder a una pregunta?  
–si!  
-..cual sería el castigo que le pondrías a un profesor?  
–hum...me gustan mis profesores, y no querría castigarlos...bueno, a Snape...  
-murmullo de Moody pelota de mierda...  
-...vale, gracias...NOS VAMOS APRISA CON LUPIN! Buenas, profesor, me presta el mapa del merodeador?  
– Claro, qué vas a hacer?  
– preguntarle...se lo da gracias, eh..  
–puedo hacerles yo la pregunta..?  
–OO..si, claro, claro...tome  
–Yo, Profesor Lupin,pregunto qué castigo les pondríais a los profesores:  
_Mr. Prongs: Good... It would Force the teacher Fletcher to dance Sevillian with Peeves and the Baron Sanguinario, and then the limbo with the others, haha!  
Mr. Moony: I am not bad with the teachers ... if I do not want, jeje .. hum .. in the night of Halloween it(he,she) would put them in the house of the shouts and would introduce some of this " spirits beasts " about that they speak, jaja  
Mr. Padfoot: My mother! Since you ask it me? I would do them of everything ..! Ah, do not think badly, for God, that disgust ..!  
Mr.Wormtail: If, jaja, that laugh, but .. and if they plunder us? They might expel us! Sigh, what fear! Mom! Help!  
Mr.Prongs, Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot: Do not be a hen, Wormtail! Stupid ¬¬  
TRADUCCIÓN!  
Sr. Cornamenta: Bueno... ¡Esto Forzaría al profesor Fletcher a bailar sevillanas con Peeves y el Barón Sanguinario, y luego el limbo con los demás, jaja!_

_Sr. Lunático: No soy malo con los profesores ... si no quiero, jeje .... por la noche de Halloween los pondría en la casa de los gritos e introduciría los" bestias de espíritus " sobre los que hablan, jaja_

_Sr. Canuto: ¡Mi madre! ¿Ya que usted me lo pregunta? ¡Yo los haría de todo ..! ¡Ah, no piense mal, para Dios, aquella repugnancia ..!_

_Sr. Colagusano: Si, jaja, aquella risa, pero .. y si ellos nos pillan? ¡Ellos podrían expulsarnos! ¡Suspiro, qué miedo! ¡Mamá! , Sr. Lunático y Sr. Canuto: ¡No esté una gallina, Colagusano! Estúpido _

-Jajajaja!! Qué bueno estuvo...ya me despido, que se me hace tarde. SABRINA RINDWOTCH, ENTREVISTAS PARA REVISTAS Y MOMENTOS PARA DOCUMENTOS! BESOS! 


End file.
